Azrail
Azrail (アズレイル, Azureiru) is a talking, pure white Raven, and the pet bird of the Hunter Shinaki. He is almost always seen alongside or at least nearby Shinaki. Azrail refers to Shinaki casually by calling him 'Shinaki-kun', while most expect him to refer to Shinaki with more respect. Appearance Azrail is a Raven with pure white feathers, pure white eyes and a black beak and feet. While it is known from Minori that Azrail's feathers are white due to Shinaki getting a hold of hair dye when he was 3 years old, it is still unknown why his eyes are pure white. However, Shinaki believes it may be that Azrail is actually undead, and can only speak due to being inhabited by the soul of a person that died. Minori claims that he just says this to freak people out, however, while Shinaki swears he tells the truth. Personality Azrail is rather soft-spoken, speaking politely to everyone around him, yet at the same time referring to them casually with 'kun' and 'chan'. He barely speaks unless he is spoken to, and when not by Shinaki's side he is almost always silent, not wanting to bother others. As such, besides his white feathers, there isn't much that differentiates Azrail from any normal Raven. When alone with Shinaki, however, Azrail is much more talkative, usually asking how his day was and how he's feeling. Through this, he has been shown to care deeply about his owner, showing concern for his mental health and well being, and usually informing Minori of when something is wrong with Shinaki. Background Azrail has been Shinaki's pet Raven for years, at the very least since Shinaki was at the age of three. Everything to do with Azrail before meeting Shinaki is unknown. Plot Azrail makes his first appearance in the RP after the Jaisper City Arc, visiting Fusako and Haruka alongside his owner Shinaki, and his sister Minori. When Fuyuki and Pitou return from Jaisper City, Shinaki is eventually found asleep in the arms of Fusako, having passed out in his room. He later wakes up and goes to meet Pitou, while saying hello to Fuyuki, and is then joined by Azrail, who appears by landing on Shinaki's head when Shinaki asks Pitou if they've met Azrail. Equipment As a bird, the most Azrail could do is carry something in his beak or his feet. Even then, while he may be big for a bird, he is still just... A bird. Abilities & Powers On his own, the most Azrail is capable of is biting, pecking and clawing at people, however can be helped by Shinaki, who often uses Shu to enshroud Azrail in his aura, allowing him to take more hits and deal more damage. Shinaki hopes to improve upon this by learning Ko, so that he can combine Ko and Shu. If he were to use both Shu and Ko on Azrail, Azrail would become even more damaging and powerful, at the cost of leaving Shinaki's body completely undefended. Nen Being a bird, Azrail does not posses and cannot use Nen, and as such has no abilities either. Quotes Trivia